


Day Off

by Iharascarl, yucc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy buru-buru membereskan apartemen mereka sebelum Lincoln pulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi, sayangnya Lincoln tidak pernah puas dengan praktek kebersihannya. [untuk #TAKABURC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Marvel's Agent of Shield adalah serial tv Amerika serikat yang diproduksi oleh ABC Studios, Marvel Television, dan Mutant Enemy Productions beradasarkan komik karya Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby.
> 
> Day off © yucc, Iharascarl. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 

.

.

.

Seorang wanita keluar dari elevator. Ketukan terdengar dari pertemuan antara hak rendah bot yang wanita itu pakai dengan lantai gedung. Ia baru berhenti saat akhirnya mencapai sebuah pintu. Wanita itu merogoh saku celana jins yang ia kenakan. Sebuah gantungan lengkap dengan beberapa kunci berhasil ia ambil. Wanita tersebut membuka pintu apartemen sesegera mungkin. Kelegaan terpancar dari raut wajahnya begitu ia tiba di dalam apartemen.

 _Klik._ Saklar lampu ruang tengah menyala ditekan oleh sang wanita berambut cokelat.

Wanita itu melepas sepatu bot yang ia kenakan. Sepatu diletakkan begitu saja di dekat pintu. Sebuah _name tag_ menyusul tergantung di gantungan yang berada tak jauh dari pintu. _Daisy Johnson_ , begitu tertulis di penanda identitas tersebut. Sang wanita—Daisy—hanya sempat melangkah tiga kali, sebelum tiba-tiba kembali untuk memindahkan sepatunya ke rak yang semestinya.

Daisy menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa ia ingat sesuatu hanya untuk melupakannya lima detik kemudian dan kembali teringat tiga detik setelahnya.

 _Oh, ya, tentu saja_. Semuanya karena ia terlalu lama bekerja di Stark Industries; mendengar ocahan Tony yang Maha Tahu. Setelah bertahun-tahun bertatap muka dengan "filantropis" itu, mungkin ada sel-sel otaknya yang mengalami malafungsi.

Daisy harus memeriksakan diri pada Lincoln secepatnya.

Bicara soal Lincoln—Daisy harus bergegas membereskan apartemen mereka sebelum Lincoln pulang dari tugas jaganya. Ya, ya, beres-beres. Salah satu alasan utamanya pulang lebih awal (puji Pepper Sang Penyelamat yang membuatnya tak perlu adu mulut lama-lama dengan Stark) adalah mengubah kekacauan apartemen menjadi keteraturan seperti sedia kala.

Keteraturan seperti sebelum Lincoln bertugas satu setengah hari yang lalu, tepatnya. _Ouch._ Cengiran muncul di wajah Daisy. Mau bagaimana lagi; yang menjaga status layak huni apartemen ini adalah Lincoln, bukan Daisy.

Daisy mulai dari membereskan _cup_ kosong mi instan yang ia gunakan untuk sarapan serta makan malam kemarin. Kalau Lincoln melihat gaya hidupnya saat ia sedang sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa, pasti dokter itu akan mengomel. Ini hanya salah satu resiko jika kau punya pacar seorang dokter.

Ah, tapi Lincoln juga sering melewatkan sarapan, bahkan makan siang, kalau sedang ada operasi. Daisy anggap mereka seri kalau begitu.

Wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu merapikan letak piring, gelas, panci, apapun yang ada di dapur yang tidak berderet di tempat yang seharusnya. Dari situ, Daisy sekalian mengelap meja makan dan mendorong kursi mendekat kembali ke meja. Pokoknya, Lincoln tidak boleh tahu kalau semalam ia makan mi sambil meletakkan kaki di tepi meja.

Lincoln sudah pernah melihat Daisy makan dengan posisi itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, bukan?

Di ruang tengah, Daisy membereskan beberapa DVD yang terserak dekat televisi. Wanita bermata cokelat itu sekalian memunguti remah-remah keripik kentang yang ia habiskan semalam di sofa. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, pantas saja Lincoln mendumel tiap sesi Minggu Bersih mereka. Daisy menghela napas pelan. Beruntung, cinta Lincoln padanya lebih besar ketimbang cinta Lincoln pada kebersihan.

"Haaaaa," Daisy membuang napas, "hal-hal yang kulakukan untukmu, oh dokterku sayang." Daisy melirik jam di dinding. Kira-kira setengah jam lagi, Lincoln akan pulang kalau tidak terjebak macet. Ini New York, tapi Daisy tetap boleh berharap, eh?

"Kamu harus bersyukur punya pacar sepertiku, Lincoln!" Daisy berseru ke apartemen yang kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Setahu Daisy, berlaku sedikit gila untuk melepas stres di tempat kerja bukanlah suatu pelanggaran hukum.

Sebaiknya tidak ia lakukan sering-sering, tentunya. Ia bisa berakhir di bangsal kejiwaan dan dijenguk oleh residen penyakit dalam yang adalah pacarnya bisa berakhir pada suatu kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

Setelah merasa semua sudah beres (menurut Daisy), wanita berambut cokelat itu tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Daisy menuju ke kamar mandi sambil membayangkan betapa segarnya membersihkan diri (dari segala hal kotor yang adalah sifat plin-plan Tony Stark). Sebenarnya Daisy tahu, Stark hanya ingin produk keluaran perusahaanya sempurna begitu sampai di publik.

Tetap saja, Daisy sering kesal pada Stark. Titik.

Begitu selesai mandi, Daisy mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk. Masih sambil mengenakan handuk, Daisy membuka pintu kamarnya dan Lincoln—

"—Wah, kamu sudah selesai mandi, ya. Cepat juga."

—hanya untuk menemukan dr. Lincoln Campbell berbaring telungkup di atas kasur. Ponsel berada di tangan Lincoln dan dari tempat ia berdiri, Daisy dapat melihat Lincoln sedang fokus memutar balok Tetris di layar ponselnya.

"… Dari tadi kamu di sini, Lincoln?"

Daisy … menatap tidak percaya ke arah kasurnya. Di situ berbaring, Lincoln Campbell, seseorang yang seharusnya baru kembali dari jadwal jaganya setengah jam lagi.

"Begitulah," jawab Lincoln sambil tetap menatap serius layar ponsel. "Aku sempat mendengar teriakanmu juga, omong-omong. Yah, aku juga bersyukur punya pacar sepertimu, Daisy. Akhirnya kamu mau berinisiatif beres-beres sendiri—" Lincoln menghentikan sementara permainan di ponselnya lalu menoleh pada Daisy.

"—Wow, Daisy. Terima kasih sudah menyegarkan kembali pikiran residen yang habis rodi di ruang operasi beberapa jam lalu."

Daisy langsung menyadari apa yang Lincoln maksud. _Tsk_ , kebiasaan masuk ke kamar tanpa memakai pakaian dulu di kamar mandi. Susah hilang, apalagi dengan jadwal kehadiran Lincoln di apartemen yang sporadis.

Pipi Daisy refleks memerah samar.

"Sama-sama, Dokter," jawab Daisy berusaha merasionalkan pikirannya karena jujur saja, ia pun sedikit terangsang melihat Lincoln masih berada dalam balutan kemeja putihnya.

Daisy melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Ia mengenakannya tepat membelakangi pacarnya, Lincoln.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Dokter."

Lincoln kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke layar ponselnya, namun pikirannya sudah tidak terfokus pada permainan tetris lagi. Salahkan Daisy untuk hal ini.

" _Well_ , kau yang mengundangku untuk memandangimu … dan sial, Daisy, kau sangat indah."

Daisy hanya tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian menaruh kembali handuknya ke kamar mandi.

"Jadi, kaupuas dengan hasil beres-beresku?" tanya Daisy. Ikut duduk di samping Lincoln.

Lincoln menaruh ponselnya ke nakas samping tempat tidur mereka. Ia kemudian duduk dan menghadap menatap Daisy. Lincoln mengelus pelan pipi wanita itu, "Sejujurnya, hasil beres-beresmu tidak lebih baik dariku," katanya.

Daisy mendengus pelan, "Ya, ya, terserahmu, tuan perfeksionis," gurau Daisy.

Lincoln tertawa pelan, "Tapi aku puas karena yang melakukan itu adalah kau, Daisy. Bahkan sampai menyambutku hanya dengan sehelai handuk tipis hahaha."

"Kau pasti belajar menggombal dari Stark, kan?" jawab Daisy tak acuh.

"Tentu tidak."

Keheningan mengambil ruang di antara mereka, jemari Lincoln masih setia mengelus-elus pelan pipi Daisy. Matanya menatap dalam mata lawan bicaranya. Sampai akhirnya Daisy sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, "Aku merindukanmu, Linc."

"Aku juga, sangat."

"Makan atau mandi?" tanya Daisy sesaat kemudian.

"Aku ingin menyegarkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu, tapi kalau kau menawarkan diri sebagai makan malamku, aku tidak keberatan untuk menunda mandi," kata Lincoln terus-terusan menggoda Daisy.

Daisy memutar bola matanya bosan. (― _padahal dalam hati Daisy senang sekali mendengarnya)_

.

"Jadi, apa agenda kita untuk malam ini hanya makan malam saja?" tanya Daisy saat Lincoln keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya pacarnya itu hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_. Daisy segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei! aku tidak keberatan kau memandangiku seperti itu, Daisy. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku," ledek Lincoln.

"Terserah, cepat pakai bajumu, Linc," perintah Daisy dengan nada mutlak tidak menerima penolakan.

"Heeeh, kemana Daisy si tukang penggoda," dengus Lincoln. Daisy menghela napas berat mendengarnya.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, tidak. Tentu tidak, Agenda kita malam ini bukan hanya untuk makan malam saja, Sayang," lanjutnya.

.

Setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya mereka beradu argumen tentang lebih baik makan di kamar, di dapur, atau di luar. Akhirnya Daisy menang untuk mengajak Lincoln makan di luar. Ceramah Lincoln tentang " _Angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Daisy,"_ tidak cukup untuk dapat menghentikan wanita itu.

Makan di luar kali ini untuk Daisy bukanlah makan di restoran, atau tempat makan lainnya. Cukup di taman belakang apartemen mereka. Untungnya, Lincoln memilih apartemen di daerah sini.

Daisy tidak memasak. _Ouch_ , jangan menertawakannya. _Memasak bukan keahlianku_ , harus berapa kali Daisy mengulang kata-kata sakti tersebut. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa pesan antar saja. Kali ini, giliran Lincoln yang membayar tagihannya.

Mereka duduk di hamparan rerumputan. Karena menurut Daisy duduk di tanah terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan duduk di atas bangku besi yang berjejer sepanjang jalan di taman ini.

 _Aku tidak mau duduk di atas bangku, kau saja, bokongku bisa sakit._ Kata Daisy saat Lincoln memintanya untuk duduk di atas bangku, dan sekarang berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang duduk di tanah.

Cahaya dari lampu taman cukup untuk menerangi. Lincoln duduk di samping Daisy, Daisy menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Lincoln. Lincoln mencium rambut Daisy, aromanya seperti namanya, nama wanita itu. Seperti bunga Daisy.

"Linc?"

"Hm?"

"Mau menghitung bintang bersamaku?"

"Apapun yang kau minta, Daisy."

Lincoln dan Daisy sama-sama menatap langit cerah penuh bintang diatas mereka.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai menghitung," ucap Daisy. "Satu!" tunjuknya, mengarah pada bintang paling cerah di antara ratusan, bahkan ribuan bintang lainnya yang terlihat malam itu.

"Dua," lanjut Lincoln tanpa menunjuk satu pun bintang. Daisy menyikutnya dan mengomelinya karena menghitung tetapi tidak menunjuk, Lincoln mengaduh pelan, Daisy bilang padanya Lincoln harus menghitung sambil menunjuk.

"Tiga!" kata Daisy lagi.

_(―Walaupun malam ini tidak ada bintang jatuh, Daisy selalu berharap mereka bisa bersama-sama selamanya―)_

"Linc?"

"Hm?"

"Tetaplah di sini, di sisiku, bersamaku, temani aku,"

Lincoln tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka melanjutkan menghitung bintang-bintang di angkasa sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang, tapi sepertinya makanan sudah bukan hal penting di sini.

Tiba-tiba Lincoln memutar tubuh Daisy agar berhadapan dengannya, kemudian ia memberikan sebuah kecupan pelan di dahi wanita itu. "Tentu, Sayang," ucapnya lembut.

_(―Dan walaupun malam ini tidak ada bintang jatuh, dalam hati Daisy tetap memohon agar mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini tidak menjadi kenyataan, mimpi tentang Lincoln yang meninggal karena menyelamatkannya dari sebuah kecelakaan di perusaahan milik Stark.)_

_._

_._

_._

  **FIN!**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : STATICQUAKE JAYA /ga maaf banget finishing wavesnya jadi gini duh duh dan sebenernya diakhir itu AU nyerempet canon sih (soal linc yg bakal meninggal untuk daisy) so yea :"""") ―Iharascarl  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> sign,  
> yucc  
> Iharascarl


End file.
